the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Keras Ksenia
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Birth Name' |Keras Caristina Storm |- |'Dark Elf Name' |Keras Ksenia |- |'Nicknames' |Lady of Darkness, The Fallen |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born | 1112AD - The Grand Palace of Elysium |- |'Died' |N/A |- |'Occupation' |Princess of Balor, Former Heir to the Throne of Elysium (before she was disinherited) and Former Dark Elf Leader (before she was overthrown by Helikaon Drake) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Aran Edhel (Kings Elf) |- | Gender | Female |- | Height |5' 7 " (1.70m) |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color |Electric blue |- | Distinguishing Features |She is completely blind, thanks to her niece, Torani Storm |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish, Dark Elvish, Ancient Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Birth Parents | *Queen Sophia Storm of Elysium † *King Proctor Storm of Elysium † *Anhora Ksenia - Mentor and Adoptive Mother |- | Siblings | *Hector Storm - Younger Brother † *Lucan Storm - Younger Brother † *Rose Storm - Younger Sister † |- | Spouse(s) | *None |- | Children | *Bellatrix Darcassan - Daughter *Malekith Darcassan - Son in law |- | Other Family Members | *Lorcan Storm - Nephew *Torani Storm - Niece *Seth Storm/ Loki Vastra - Nephew *Eldin Sunweaver - Nephew *Evanora Lavigne (not a family member, but her best friend since childhood) |} As evil as they come, Keras used to be what was known as a Dark Elf, who, at one point, was hell bent on destroying her sister and the kingdom of Elysium. As young and youthful in appearance as her sister, Keras and Rose were once as different as the day and night, or a kind word from a cold steel blade. Both were leaders in their own rights, and both shared the same blood, but only one was truly eligible for the throne of Elysium, and Keras believed it to be her. Early Life Keras was the eldest of five Storm Siblings, and stood to inherit her father's throne when he passed on. Growing up, she was a sweet, caring young woman who always went out of her way to help others, and refused to dress in the finery of Royalty, instead choosing to dress in plainer dresses instead, to show her support for the 'lesser' people of her father's kingdom. For a long while it would seem that she was to be the only child of the king and queen, and this suited her just fine, for whilst she cared about the people, she also began to grow more and more power hungry, as her father continually gave her samples of what true power could be like. Eventually, however, her greed and her lust for power consumed her, and she became corrupted, turning on her own father and attempting to kill him, in order to seize his throne for herself. Proctor was badly hurt during the attack, but the palace guards quickly came to his rescue and seized the Princess. Because she was his only child, however, he could not bare to have her executed in case he may be destroying the only legitimate heir he would ever have to his throne. So instead, he gave her a choice. Either she stay confined in a cell beneath the palace, only being released upon his death so that she may take the throne legally, or she leave the kingdom and swear not to return again until after his death. Either way, he would never have to set eyes upon her again. Being stubborn and too proud to concede victory to her father, Keras chose the option of exile, and fled to the Dark Elves in Gedrefed, where she met Anhora Ksenia, who took her under her wing and treated her as a daughter, teaching her the dark arts of magic and corrupting her even further with the promise of even more power. Keras kept her promise about not returning to Elysium until after her father's death, though she regularly sent others to the kingdom to spy on her behalf and bring her the gossip. It was through these spies that she heard about her three siblings, Hector, Lucan and Rose. It was also through these spies that she heard of her father's death after the War of Midas. She crept back into Elysium incognito, to witness for herself if the rumours were true or not, arriving in time to witness Rose's coronation, which confused her at first. Rose was the fourth child of Proctor and still had two siblings older than her, and therefore with more claim to the throne than she currently held. Angered that her little 'baby sister' had stolen her throne, Keras started out on a mission to destroy Rose and retake what was rightfully hers. 1.4.jpg Merlin_vs_Nimueh_2.png|Summoning her magic Powerful_nimueh_by_twilightxgirl-d336niz.png|Playing with fire Merlin_vs_Nimueh_3.png Nimueh_-_TPC.jpg tumblr_mfivlxpiuE1qd76v5o9_1280.png merlin1130054.jpg Nimueh..png Nimueh_01.png nimueh.png nimueh__choice_by_twilightxgirl-d33gk9w.png Nimueh7.jpg|Searching for a new home in the caverns beneath the old ruins of Gedrefed Nimueh27.jpg|Surveying the ruins of Gedrefed Castle before she rebuilds it with her magic. Nimueh28.jpg Nimueh-nimueh-29191348-1400-788.jpg Nimueh-nimueh-29225859-1400-788.jpg Nimueh-nimueh-29328343-1400-788.jpg PeoplesPalaceDHara2_zpsb1d83200.jpg|Keras' Castle Sibling Rivalry The first time she made her presence known to Rose was when she led a small group of Dark Elves to attack the palace - not as a threat, but more as a tester. Testing the waters, to see what the situation was. Rose, as predicted, fought back against her sister, but what surprised Keras was the fierceness with which Rose protected her young daughter Torani. She threatened Keras, and the fact that she had no weapons, no defences and no plan was enough to give Keras pause to consider. Perhaps her sister was more dangerous than she'd given her credit for? Deciding not to underestimate her - a decision that quite possibly saved her life - Keras retreated back to Gedrefed to re-evaluate her situation. Over the next few years, she continually probed and tested Rose's defences, but Rose proved herself time and time again as a leader of the Elven race, rising up even stronger after one particular raid which Keras led personally upon the palace. It was during this raid that she killed her own mother, Rose's husband Norin and Rose's son Seth, thinking to weaken Rose through grief and tragedy. But Rose was just as stubborn, if not more so than Keras, and refused to give in, even after she'd seemingly lost everything. Keras admired Rose for her strength and courage - she was no weak link in the Storm family chain, as their father had been - and she backed off, realising that maybe she'd been wrong about her baby sister after all. She also realised the mistake she'd made in killing her own mother - fulfilling the Storm family curse, but finding no joy or relief in doing so. To be truthful, she'd never meant to kill Sophia in the first place - her mother had just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and taken an arrow that had been meant for some random guard. Keras hadn't wanted to sit with her as she'd died - because she was afraid to show weakness - so she'd left Sophia to die alone. Even to this day, she regrets that decision, and wishes she could turn back time, just so that she might be able to sit with her mother during her last few moments, if not save her from ever taking the arrow that killed her, in the first place. Civil War After Rose's death at the hands of her daughter, Keras finally saw an opportunity to reclaim what she still considered to be rightfully hers, now that Rose was no longer around to stop her. She used Torani's betrayal as her way back into the kingdom, and stepped up to take over, claiming that she had seen the error of her ways and wanted to atone for her sins by brining justice to Rose's killer. At first, she acted benevolent and kind, and the people slowly began to trust her again, but when it was too late for them to realise their mistake, Keras turned, becoming an even more tyrannical ruler than her father had been. Her reign was short-lived, however, as Torani Storm came to her senses and redeemed herself, saving her kingdom and it's people from her aunt in a brutal, bloody but short civil war. When forced to choose the lesser of two evils, the entire kingdom sided with Torani instead of her Aunt, leaving Keras with only her magic and the Dark Elves on her side. As Torani's forces began to push the Dark Elves into a retreat, Keras holed up in the Grand Palace, taking advantage of the fact that its walls had never been breached, and theoretically she should be safe inside. What she hadn't bargained on was for Tora to not only have knowlege of the various secret passageways leading in and out of the Palace, but she also had a druid - her half sister, Vesper Duane - on her side, along with Grey Warden, Alistair Theirin , who was a king in his own right but had chosen to aid Torani in reclaiming her own kingdom. Torani and Alistair confronted Keras, up in one of the towers of the Grand Palace, and the battle was hard fought on both sides - Keras using everything she had, every spell and talent, to try and destroy her two young opponents, whilst Torani and Alistair did everything in their power, just to survive. Finally, through sheer luck more than skill, Torani was able to turn one of Keras' own spells against her. The vicious lightning caught her in the face, blinding her and permanently scarring her once beautiful features. Keras conceded the defeat fairly quickly after this, and her sister Rose was brought back from the dead (through means unknown to anyone except Vesper) in time to see the conclusion of this civil war, which ended with Torani victorious and Keras blind and defeated, thanks to her niece. Keras was placed on trial for her crimes, but surprisingly, Torani Storm decided to show her mercy, before insisting that she do the same to others in the future. Keras had been expecting death, and was taken aback by Tora's mercy. But she was not ungrateful for it either, and promised her niece that she would change her ways. Redemption After that, Keras swore never to go against her family again and kept out of the way, learning how to adapt to her new disability and 'see' with her magic, in place of her damaged eyes. She also learnt to rely on her other senses as well, which had become much more attuned since the loss of her sight, in order to compensate. It would take her several years to truly learn how to cope without her sight, and admittedly it was a terrible struggle for her at first. This didn't stop her from aiding her family when they requested her help, however, as she joined the march when the Elves went to war in retaliation for Alistair Theirin's death, she attended the celebrations after Seifa Storm was born, and she attended Rose's funeral when the Queen died a second (and final time). These actions redeemed her in the eyes of her family (particularly Torani, who's own recent actions meant that she was in no position to judge her aunt - one of the reasons she'd shown her mercy in the first place), and she was more welcome now than she'd ever been before. She kept to her promise and never raised a finger against her family again, and whilst she would occasionally come to Tora to ensure her niece was alright, most of the time, she simply went back to her home in Gedrefed and remained there, keeping the Dark Elves in check, until she was overthrown by Helikaon Drake, who took advantage of her blindness to catch her off guard. Deciding that life as a Dark Elf simply wasn't her any more, she went into living a simple life, back in a small village on the outskirts of Elysium. Category:Storm Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Sorcery Category:First Generation Category:Ealdor